In the art of elevator-type material conveyor systems, containers or so-called “buckets” are supported spaced-apart on an endless belt or chain-like conveyor for moving particulate material substantially vertically at least between a first elevation and a second and higher elevation. A common application for elevator-type conveyor systems and the buckets associated therewith is for grain elevators as well as other applications wherein granular or particulate solid materials or material mixtures are conveyed by immersing the buckets in the material as the buckets move along the path of the endless belt or chain support structure. Heretofore, suitable materials for use in elevator buckets comprise polymers such as polyethylene, polyurethane and nylon. Material selection is based on cost, environmental factors and the particular type of material being conveyed.
A longstanding problem with elevator buckets relates to excessive wear on the buckets incurred as they enter the flow of material being conveyed to scoop up or fill the buckets while they pass along their path of movement. Premature failure and loss of bucket capacity can, of course, adversely effect material transport operations. Increasing material thickness uniformly throughout the bucket structure is disadvantageous from the standpoint of cost and the added tare weight of the buckets, for example. Accordingly, there has been a need to develop an elevator bucket which has an improved working life, is not subject to premature wear to the extent that the bucket will fail and will not likely undergo measurable, reduced capacity. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.